Nightmare Middle School
by Pin-StripedGirl
Summary: What happens when Jack Skellington and Oogie Boogie spend some time with me in a little place called middle school? Fight, Arguments, Comedy, Romance and all that good stuff, that's what! Pleaze Read and Review. ;


I don't own the nightmare before Christmas, Tim Burton does. PLEAZE REVIEW!!!  I'm new so I need 2 know if I'm doing good. I am also inspired to write this by Xxsweet-nightmarexX, the school thing wuz genious! Lol. Enjoy my story!!!

So it was like any other day right? Waking up, getting dressed, getting on the bus right when it's about to leave you. Well, that wasn't exactly my kinda day. Sure, I woke up and went to school, but I had no clue what would happen that day.

I was like any other Jack Skellington lover, but I never thought he would actually- uh, well you can read the story.

It was a rainy Monday morning and I slipped on some deep blue skinny-jeans and wore my black converses along with a black and white low-cut shirt and a short, pin-striped jacket. I brushed my semi-long blonde hair and put on eye liner and mascara. The last thing I did was find my binder and head to the bus stop. The bus almost left me and my friend behind as always. The bus ride was quiet so I put on my earphones and listened to 'This is Halloween', the screamo version. We finally arrived to the school and I headed towards my home room. On my way there, I heard the psycho chicks talking about tackling the new kids who one of them was assumed hot. They always did that to a boy who was cute, and the only way to prevent them from doing so is to threaten them with fattening sweets. They all are cheerleaders for the 8th grade and they are extremely aware of their weight. I normally have a chocolate cupcake in my bag for emergencies, but what they don't know is that it's fat free. (Laughs evilly to self) I rolled my eyes and was already feeling sorry for the new kids who would arrive shortly. My home room was full and everyone was talking amongst themselves until the teacher got up from his chair to announce the news of the new kids.

"Class, settle down, I have good news! We have two new students coming in today and I need you all to welcome them here. They are new to our town and you all need to be respectful when they arrive." He said concernedly. 'Like we need more kids here, we're already packed and they're just going to get eaten alive by the psycho chicks when they do come.' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Is that them Mr. Miller?" my friend Savanna asked.

"Why yes it is, come on in boys!" he called.

"Ugh…" I sighed. Just as I did, the door opened and a tall, teenage boy walked into the class holding a black book to his side. He was thin and was wearing the same outfit as he did in the movie. Everyone gasped, but all I did was stop breathing. He grinned and walked a little closer to the front of the room. After he walked in, guess who came after? Oogie Boogie. They both looked exactly the same as they did in the movie. My eyes widened and I finally took a breath once I started to feel dizzy.

"Class, this is Jack Skellington and-"

"Oogie Boogie! That's me, and you better not forget it!" Oogie stated rudely.

"Uh, yes, this is Oogie and Jack. Like I said, they are not from around here so if they need help around the school, do help." I didn't even realize the teacher was talking; I was too distracted by Jack as he looked around the room in curiosity. 'I can't believe that **they** are here at my school. Oh my god, I'm going to faint.' I snapped out of daydreaming when I noticed Jack walking over to the empty seat next to me. He set his black book on the desk and sat down. I stared at him in awe as he picked up a pencil and started to write in the book. He glanced over at me and smiled. My eyes widened again and I looked the other way. "Writing in your diary again, Jack?" Oogie snickered.

"That is none of your business, so I suggest you find a seat." Jack replied.

"You're not the teacher, so don't tell me what to do." Oogie argued. Jack just ignored him and continued to write. I could tell Jack was frustrated. Oogie chuckled tauntingly and sat in the seat behind me. 'Oh great, this will be fun.' I thought sarcastically to myself. It was quiet for about 5 minutes while I was doing my unfinished home work until I felt a something slip under my hair. I bent forwards to get away from it and looked back to see Oogie looking away and whistling. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my work. Another minute passed and I felt the same hand caress my neck then slip down to my shoulder. I turned back really fast to see Oogie smiling at me in a gross way. "Hey sweets, wanna' go out?"

"Um, when Hell freezes over sikko."

"Oh, a little mean aren't we? Well I don't bite, so come sit next to me babe."

"I said no, and don't touch me again." I said with an evil face and a dark voice. Jack looked over in concern and watched.

"You mean like this?" he reached over quickly and touched my neck. I bent backwards and almost slapped him until Jack took charge.

"Hey, she said to leave her alone." He turned to Oogie and gave him a better evil look that made me a little scared.

"Oh, and what are you going to do bone bag?!" Oogie shouted.

"I'm just telling you to leave her alone, and you don't want to know what I'm going to do!" He said bravely.

"Well-" Oogie started, but the bell rang. He got up and felt my hair one last time and then sped off out of the class before I could slap him. "Oh my god, he's such a perv," I said angrily as I bent down to pick up my binder. "Thanks for sticking up for me like that."

"It's nothing; he does that with a lot of girls. What is your name?"

"Uh, Brittney." I said shakily.

"Hmm, Brittney? What a lovely name."

"Thanks, so I'm guessing you're going to need help with your classes, huh?"

"Yes I do, I have no idea where any of the classes are." He handed me his schedule and I gasped when I saw that he had all the same classes as me.

"Well, you're in luck because these are all my classes too."

"Wonderful, well lets get to class before the bell rings." He said. He picked up his book and followed me out the door.

Well??? Is this good or what? I need reviews to see if I should continue. K? REVIEWS REVIEWS REIVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaze???????


End file.
